


Truth of Subterfuge

by SpinningSeraph



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningSeraph/pseuds/SpinningSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers. Punishment leads to banishment, connecting in a twisted segment of sacrifice, insanity, and surprisingly, healing. Thwarted balances of the world are not all that bind spirits, nor are the chains of culpability. {Eventual ThunderFrost.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth of Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more than this chapter... so enjoy ;)

Loki walked alongside his brother, unlike times he wished he could forget, he was chained around the wrists and his mouth was muzzled, the magical purposes of the device keeping his power in check and the little bites of magic cutting into his lips making sure his power was subdued to the weakest state. He was pure magic, that’s what he was, and yet he couldn’t use any of it, he might as well be mortal in this current state. It was as if a mortal was walking along side a god, approaching a man in black with a briefcase to match, which inside, held the Tesseract.

Emerald hues watched closely as the blonde picked up the golden casing inside the briefcase which inside, held the Tesseract; he held it out to him, still holding the chain that was connected to his cuffs, keeping him from wielding magic and escaping. He felt his shoulders slump a little, an imitation of a sigh; he grabbed the golden handle, knowing that it mattered not which world he was on, Midgard or Asgard, he was facing a death sentence. 

The blue light that cascaded around them, sending them back to the land from which they came, or at least Thor did, Loki thought with distaste. They appeared where the Bifrost started connecting their realm to the other realms; he looked to his brother, wishing the mask that was stopping him from speaking wasn’t there just so he could say something snide to the other. He walked alongside his brother, not because he wanted to but because Thor held the chains which bonded Loki’s wrists. 

The Asgardians they passed looked at Loki with disgust, some even threw stuff or spat at him, he took it all in stride, walking next to his brother as if he hadn’t tried to destroy planets, as if it was before he had descended into insanity. Emerald eyes caught the sight of people he once called friends, hatred plastered across their face as plain as the nose on their faces, making obscene gestures at him; he knew his place here wasn’t desired by many, if any.

They made their way through the roads; closing in on where Loki would hear his final punishment, his future, he believed would not be longer than the next week. The man he once called father and once wished acceptance from, would now read his death sentence, _how fitting_ , he thought acrimoniously. The walk to his death sentence seemed to take longer than he thought was possible. He could practically hear his adoptive father’s words, though they wouldn’t boil his blood as much as it did when he learnt he was just a pawn for peace amongst the two kingdoms.

Absentmindedly Loki pondered if his brother would stick around, to see the punishment his ‘Little Brother’ was long overdue for, he wondered if it would even affect Thor or if he would just brush it off like he was nothing to him. Walking the halls of the place he once called home, he cursed his mind for giving him this time of serene clarity, an unwanted state for what he was about to face, it meant he would hear it and analyse it over and over before his death.

Loki knew that his crimes were committed in the tandem of lunacy his mind proficient for tactic and tongue, resulting in devastatingly complex schemes and destruction of planets, he was far from how he first started. Emerald eyes narrowed and focused on his brother, the man was sporting a blank face which was not uncommon for him, but he was used to the shine of mirth or happiness, he laughed mentally as he realised he may have rubbed off on the man, for he seemed rather cold.

He expected no remorse, no sympathy, nothing but a death sentence to await him as he got closer to the shining throng. He spared another look to the being next to him; Loki knew that everyone thought his mind was barely there; sometimes he even believed it wasn’t, eaten away by the hatred and venomous insanity that coursed through his veins. Cautiously he took another look to the sides, there were strangers and some people he knew, he bet everyone on this deranged planet hated him, the thought made him smile inside, he hated them all, none of them knew him and what he had gone through, they were all so _blind_ as far as he was concerned.

There was once a time when the looks given to Loki were only derived from mild suspicion, hatred was for the enemies he had accumulated over the years fighting alongside his brother, the petty and significant fights. Now hate crackled in the air around him, easily mingling with oxygen, the static crawling around all that was Loki. _Whatever awaits me, I will bare it with a deadpan face, representing the creature that’s under my skin, the creature which everyone hates._

Loki wished he could lick his lips, even if it would hurt with the magic holding his mouth, the magic in the muzzle cutting his lips and tongue was frustrating, how his brother had even managed to get it on him he couldn’t remember; he just remembered before it, it was quite loud and green. Studying the way his brother kept a vice grip on the chains that tapered his wrists movement, he noted that somewhere on his brothers person, held the key to releasing him from the shackles, the mask that was detrimental to his mouth and magic.

Insane, the state that Loki was considered to be normally in, was replaced with a clear head, however the scorn he held in this stare probably was worse than any post of that of Hades, the clear-minded state he was currently in was something that was few and far between for him. Knowing soon he would be before the one he used to call father, it made his stomach turn painfully, it wasn’t foolish to be afraid of the All-Father, he knew he couldn’t begrudge the man if he wished for his death.

The fact that he faced this alone wasn’t as much of a problem as it was facing this with a clear mind, however the fact that he knew he was alone made him wish for a split second that he hadn’t of boarded the insane train and stayed on it for a ride. To everyone he assumed he was once the Son of Odin, who went insane from finding out his heritage and tried to destroy Asgard and all the other nine realms, nothing but a plague of a memory people would want erased from their brains.

Nobody cared for his fate, in his mind he knew he was nothing to anyone, this he confirmed when he looked around the wide golden halls. Thor was taking him to his death, ironic and befitting, he thought with revulsion, the one he was once, and still slightly jealous of and would’ve done anything to be, was now his executioner, the inner turmoil in his mind was insanity.

The Loki everyone one loved, would never return, he could never be the person who fought beside his brother; he was insane, alone and completely and utterly damned. Wishing he had the power to freeze the moment, dissect and examine it, a full analysis of his mind, finding the true inner workings of his own mind, what really made him tick, what made him make the decisions he did. It was too late for that, it was too late for anything, his mind was mush and mush was what got him to this unfortunate predicament in the first place.

Emerald locked with Thor’s blue, he realised this would be the last time he would ever see his brother. He was amazed that he wasn’t overly merry about it, instead the thought actually made him feel dejected, _pathetic_ , he thought and threw the thought away, it was a nuisance and he claimed a moment of delirium for having such an emotional thought. Insanity was now a natural state of mind for Loki; however he did somewhat enjoy the moments of crisp clarity, though right now he cursed it, as the person who held the chains stayed with him, in the middle of the hall, to hear his death sentence.

Loki was betting somewhere inside Thor, he enjoyed seeing his brother sweat out the silence, the knowing sentence which would befall him in minutes. He risked a darting look at his brother, what he saw made him stop, the blonde was expressionless, unfazed, yet the blue hues held a depth of sadness to them, if he had time to think upon what that meant he would’ve, however the All-Fathers voice rang throughout the hall, echoing off the walls, silencing the soft murmurs, silencing his thoughts. 

Loki felt a laugh bubble up in his throat, however it would never escape, the contraption around his mouth held in his voice, the silver tongue which could persuade people to do anything, fall to their knees, his best weapon stolen from him. Loki locked eyes with the man he once called father, a moment passed between them and Loki didn’t know what had passed, but he felt that it was only going to make his sentence worse.

“Loki Laufeyson, you have terrorised Midgard, killed many. Banishment to a far of planet did not hinder your want for destruction and mischief, only a fool would allow it again. However this device which we have fitted to your mouth blocks your powers, rendering you essentially mortal; however there will be one last punishment for the one with a silver tongue.” Odin stated, tapping his fingers against his chin. “I believe we have decided on a befitting punishment.” An eidolon of a smile traced Odin’s face.

“If he goes, take me with him, shackle me to his side, bind me to him for eternity, I care _**not**_.” Thor’s voice startled his comrades, shaking them from their wrath, before an echo of consideration and disbelief ricocheted back. “SILENCE! He is my brother! _My Brother_! Have all of you, in human arrogance and flaws known what it is like to misstep? Haven’t you all at one point? Then I ask you All-Father, whoever, take me with him. Bind my wrists, cut out my tongue... just give me my brother.”

Loki was startled, but that soon grew to amusement, he would’ve laughed, if his mouth wasn’t bound, restricting him from everything, his brother had obviously gone insane, why would he want him? Unless it was a plot to get him executed in a different style, which Loki rationalised, it very well could be. He truly wished that the mouth piece wasn’t there; the hysterical laughter escaping his lips would’ve silenced the deafening roar of outrage and confusion at Thor’s announcement.

However he stood there unemotionally as the cries of insanity and outrage cloaked around him, flooding his ears and invading his thoughts. Pushing them aside, he decided that getting lost in his own mind would be less painful then listening to the outcries, thoughts swirled about his head yet when he tried to capture one and think on it more, it fled from his reach teasing him. He sighed, his shoulders rising then falling slowly as he locked eyes with his brother.

He knew the look that passed through the others eyes, the assessing thought produced from cries around them that Loki had cursed Thor, it made him reconsider the fact that Thor may be smarter than he let on, but he inwardly snorted at that, it was very unlikely. Loki snapped out of the process of accessing the facts he had acquired, the booming voice that silenced everything, belonged to Odin.

Loki felt a shiver rack through his body, this, as much as he hated to admit it, this would destroy something deep inside of him, something he had longed for. He laughed mentally; did he really care about what his adoptive father thought of him? Truthfully, _yes_ , for once he was grateful for the mask, for he would’ve been at a loss, wouldn’t have known what to say, what emotions to show, for one instant in his life.

“Father... I return with Loki in tow.” The voice was soft, but it carried the message across.

Emerald eyes widened momentarily, his brother was truly dim-witted; he was going to watch Loki die or be banished to an eternity of famine and dehydration. He didn’t want either for his brother, he may loathe him, want him to suffer, but this was beyond cruel, he shook his head. His brother would drive himself and Loki deeper into the pits of insanity if they were made to spend more time with each other, salvation would never come for Loki however Thor had a chance. 

“Thor, my son you have done no wrong, Loki has murdered many and has done much against the people of Asgard and Midgard. He is scarcely a shadow of his former self, his mind is essentially gone... he is _not worth saving.”_ Odin turned to Thor and glared, ignoring Loki.

Loki winced at the rejection, the harsh words; he was all but dead to his adoptive father, he felt a tear escape his left eye, slowly sliding down his cheek, he looked up to the curious and confused eyes of adoptive father and brother. They were both staring at him as if he had sprouted a third head, and a second one for that matter, he glared at them, trying to hide the moment of emotion he let slip past his defences.

Loki felt his face melt back into the neutral mask, the expression and feeling he was accustomed too as the dark insanity of his mind chased away the clarity that plagued him. He looked to his adoptive mother, aged beyond her years, their eyes connected and he saw the sadness and worry flitter through her eyes, it made something inside of him twist painfully.

He could hear the slight whisperings; more claims that he was insane; he knew he was, they knew he was so why did they keep whispering about it? It was well known, obviously they were just imbeciles. Jade eyes locked onto sky blue, the pleading look in his brother’s eyes he couldn’t decipher, what was he pleading for? He did not care, he was sick of the prolonged answers he was waiting for.

 

**X-x-X**

Thor’s eyes connected with his brothers, he knew his eyes were pleading, he wished for his old brother back, the one who would laugh and make jokes, not the one that was currently standing next to him, so close this stranger was to him, it made him nervous. He ignored the whisperings of the people sitting and standing around, he heard one whisper claim that Loki had put Thor under a spell, subjecting him to a form of dark enchantment; it was not as farfetched as he would like to believe.

Thor however knew his brother; he knew his tricks, the silver that coated his tongue, the smooth underbelly that shaped the snake that so many others called him; he _KNEW_ him. He knows the pull of Loki’s magic, the hum of it floating around him, drawing him in, the constructed spells of his brother’s staff and inner magic’s. He was immune to the spells; his mental and saintly undoing however was his brother, no matter what he had done, HE, Thor, had wronged him.

“What is to be the punishment All-Father?” Thor’s deep voice which proclaimed that his brother was worthy of such a boisterous display in front of his comrades was paralleled by the silence which surrounded him, cut with fragments of memories, half-memories where he truly knew his brother. He wondered how great his brother’s sorrow was, to reprieve his life for a fleeting chance at power and glory.

Blue eyes flicked to his father, then to his mother, and then back to his father, he wished to know the punishment for his little brother, and possibly himself for treason, wanting his brother even though he has done so much wrong. His brother was known for his perfidy, he himself was known for his thickheadedness, he knew the individual next to him was a prisoner of his own mind, his own body, there was nothing he could do to save him, except for killing him himself and ending the torment.

The sentence, the torment was to be like the last time, a completely different shade of being as the one that stood in his place now. Disgrace twisted his features, his mouth set in a line of determination, grimacing at his current predicament. He had chosen exile this time, different from the last time, a fate gained from his own actions, foolishly hoping that he could find the brother he remembered in the creature next to him.

Did he honestly believe he could find that same person within the shadow of a being next to him? He had stripped his baby brother of his powers; it would be like stripping him of Mjölnir, could he really change Loki, could he try? That the world would twist back to the way it was before Loki found out about his heritage? The olden days would come back, with the brilliancy of yesteryear? If he so honestly believed that, he was a fool, yet he knew he did, pressing on until his breath was stolen, eyes leaking at the edges with the flaw of a corroded pipe line.

How would he inform the other Avengers? They would need to find someone to replace him, for he would not return from this banishment alive, for the fate he had plunged himself into, a dark fate that would not hold a glimmer of light, the briefest flash of lightening he had once controlled. His breathe caught in his throat as his armour crumbled to pieces before his eyes, metal becoming ash on a merciless wind. Mjölnir flew off to his father’s treasure trove, far from the calloused palm that once gripped it tightly, a cherished part of himself.

Nothing but spectres remained, blurring his vision; he heard mournful weeping even though the person sounded like they were trying to contain themself. His mind registered that it was his mother, forced to bear witness to the undoing of not only one, but two sons, for a second time. Blue eyes darted to regard his brother; his face was neutral however the green hues were swirling with misery at what he had done; the torment he had bound himself unwillingly too. He bet the being next to him wanted this, for him to suffer as had, as he delivered blow after ceaseless blow to his spirit.

This mortal coil, he deserved.

**X-x-X**

 

If the mask wasn’t in place he would’ve sneered than laughed maniacally at his foolish brother, he was amused that his brother was willing to go through such lengths to try for a connection to him, Thor was foolish enough to suffer, he felt a twinge of guilt but threw it away it was a pointless emotion anyway. The small flicker of emotion he felt somewhere inside of him surfaced again, he knew it was there because the second his brothers armour turned to ash before him, everything the blonde had stood for heartlessly stripped from him, out of his reach for as long as he lived, he knew what it was like.

Green eyes scanned the room before landing back on the All-Father, the man was dressed in white and gold and looked to be above them all, Loki mentally smiled at that, he was betting that sorry excuse for a man’s smile was tinged with insanity; the man’s mind was as fractured as his, maybe more so. Loki had his moments of clarity, such as this, and he knew that Odin, more than likely didn’t have calm vivid moments like this, but pushed it aside, there was nothing to be done about it, it was just a fact he would know and couldn’t act on.

Everyone left the golden room, everyone except Odin and a few guards who grabbed him, their grip on him strong, an eyebrow rose at that as Odin walked down the stairs and the guards forced him on his knees before the All-Father. He glared daggers up at Odin as he stood before him, Odin only smiled, it was driving Loki insane, the smile only grew as one of the guards handed Odin something Loki couldn’t see.

“Loki Laufeyson, not only will you banished to a desolate unknown slate of rock, you will also have your lips sewn shut, that tongue coated in silver forever trapped in your mouth.” Odin stated, laughing at the end.

Loki noted that the laugh bordered on hysterical, as if he was greatest mastermind and had captured the adversary he had been pining to catch, and torture. Loki hid the shiver that threatened to rock his body, for he knew that was probably what was going through the others head, Loki was evil and Odin in his own mind was all that was good, all that was connected to the shining golden throne. Loki’s eyes snapped to the All-Fathers hands as something silver flashed in the light. 

The mask that held him his powers in placed was removed from his mouth, however it slid down to sit around his neck, he found it incredibly odd until the silver object caught his eye again and they momentarily widened. The All-Father was holding a needle, with silver thread, he understood why the mask was removed he understood his powers were still unusable, he understood what was about to happen.

He couldn’t control his body, he was glad no one else was here to witness his moment of absolute panic and terror; he struggled as best he could against the guards until more came over, one even holding his head, holding it up so he stared at the delighted smirk on Odin’s face. _That bastard!_ Loki thought as the needle came closer to his mouth, the sharp point cutting into his lip, sewing that first bit of thread, the knot at the end covered with blood as it pierced more of his marble skin.

The sewing continued, the smile never faltering on the All-Fathers face, in fact at moments Loki could see that his eye sparkled with joy at what he was doing, his lips got closer together and Loki wanted to thrash as warm liquid ran down his chin, sweat covered his forehead with the strength it took not to struggle. If he struggled he knew he would only make the scarring worse, this torture was humiliating, he thought Odin had demeaned him so much when he had put the mask that held his powers inside of him, but this was much worse.

He could feel a small thrum of magic in the silver string used to sew his lips together, he knew this would truly get rid of his powers, he couldn’t find it in himself to stare up at the man who was causing him such humiliation, and he closed his eyes, not wanting the tears of defeat to escape him. Once he believed tears wouldn’t escape him he looked up to Odin, he knew that his eyes shone with statement that said _‘if I ever escape from this, your head will be detached from your body before you can blink.’_ He would kill the All-Father without a second thought.

The finale thread was sewn, a knot tied at the end and Loki was released, as if he was a ragdoll, he fell to the ground, unable to do anything but breathe through his nose. The tears were back again and he left a few slide, but no one saw as his face was hidden behind midnight hair dripping with sweat which stuck to his face as he looked down to the floor beneath him, he swore revenge on the All-Father as the scarlet liquid dripped onto the pristine floor, and he smiled, the pain shot through him and he ignored it as the blood dripped faster onto the floor.

“However, I will leave you with the most minimal power, the power to communicate if you wish to Thor, it will only last one night.” Odin laughed.

All sanity he had held onto left him then, anything he could’ve clung to at that moment left, as his smile only grew, the stitches cutting deeper and deeper into his flesh and the blood poured. He knew from the ever growing puddle that it probably looked as if was trying to remove the stitches without the use of his hands; he knew it was just a show of madness. He sat up, the smile remaining and the pain turned into just a distant thought in the back of his mind, he locked eyes with Odin’s one eye.

The cold blue eye he looked into was filled with fear, it only made his smile stay in place, until the guards grabbed hold of him again, his smile disappeared and the emotionless mask he always wore was back as one of the guards used a wet rag to wipe the blood from his chin and around his mouth. Then they put the mask back on, as if what was underneath hadn’t changed, as if they hadn’t sewn his mouth shut, giving the illusion that nothing was different.

The guards that had a hold of him put knew handcuffs on him, they had a small loop at the top on one cuff only, nothing went through it, it was like it was decoration however he knew that, it wasn’t, and something was going to be threaded through that later. He looked behind him as his ankles were handcuffed also, the chunky cuffs would make it awkward to walk, he thought with annoyance, as his arms were gripped again.

Strong hands grabbed his upper arms, dragging him through gilded doors towards where they held prisoners until they had to be executed or thrown onto whatever rock fitted their crimes, an eternity of madness awaited them. He felt the curl of a smile on his lips, but winced as it sent a shock of pain through him, he had at least started walking slightly behind the guards that were “escorting” him, instead of being dragged, to the dungeons, no longer dragging, he mused silently, that at least he could leave with some dignity.

Chained wrists and now ankles clinked as he was stopped before a small dank cell; the strong hands that had gripped his upper arms gripped a little harder and raised him off the ground, then forced him forcefully into the cell none-too-gently. Once he heard footsteps and another door slamming shut signalling he was alone, he moved to a more dignified position sitting against the stone wall, his head falling back against the chilled stone, eyes cast towards the entrance, the blue reflection from the magic door that prevented his escape if he wished to try.

The God of Mischief sighed ruefully, he was so very tired of running, of trying to get what he wanted; it was pointless; everything was at this point. _If I had known this... maybe I would’ve rethought my plans... Hmm probably not, for those plans were made on the brink of insanity._ His eyebrow rose a few seconds later as a guard came in and unshackled his ankles, giving him a disapproving look the whole time, before leaving with the clinking metal. He knew that look had something to do with his brother also serving time; he wished he could tell the dolt that the thunderous idiot chose to serve time with him, that his magic’s were but a dream to him at this time. 

The blue reflection cast a sorrowful light across the cell floor, he mused silently about what he was going to encounter on the planet he was going to be thrown onto, he shivered as he remembered his last banishment, the falling was horrible, he never, _ever_ , wanted to feel that again but he knew he was going to. Vaguely the question appeared in his mind wondering if Thor was going to be held in the same cell as him.

_The All-Father would be that cruel, trying to rile us up, that mans mind is hardly intact these days, probably less so from what he just did, pfft it was hardly ever intact_. His shoulders slumped slightly, he may have been a god but he was a tired one, his head still propped against the stone wall he felt his eyelids flicker, his head dropping slowly, darkness enclosed him but he never really could sleep properly. What felt like seconds later there was the sound of someone else being lead into the cell, not thrown, he guessed that was Thor, and that’s what everyone felt the difference between them was like, one was trustworthy, the other not.

Shoes scuffing against the ground before they halted, clothing rustling as the other sat across from him. Opening tired weary eyes, he knew they were glowing from the reflection of the glass, he studied his brother’s face, looking more forlorn than he had ever seen, he waited for the oaf to say something to ruin the silence he was revelling in; he was surprised when nothing was said as a pregnant silence lingered in the air.

He closed his eyes, clasping his hands together; he opened them and was surprised to see elegant silver script scrawled across his hands, he truly thought Odin lied to him, he showed the sentence to Thor, a simple four word sentence; _‘You are a fool’_ , it read. He truthfully wanted to know the deeper intentions of the other, why Thor would be so incredibly stupid and short sighted. Closing the hands again more silver script appeared in place of the other, he once again showed it to Thor.

_Why would you do this? Your powers are gone; you’re nothing more than a mere mortal. However I do find it amusing and somewhat befitting that you do not have a cruel as fate as I; having to wear this accursed mask which minimizes my powers, and the stitches cut my lips, stopping me from speaking, eating and much more._

He waited for the other to absorb the sentence and to reply, Loki watched the blue eyes scan the script, once, twice, three times over. Loki studied closely Thor, as he analysed it and thought of what his answer would be, he knew he could get the answers one way or another, whether it be through written interrogation or silence, he would get the answers he desired one way or another. While the time in solitude lasted, he laughed mentally as he noted that the peace between them would not last long, for as soon as they were on that forsaken planet any peace between them would be shattered like glass.

He knew he was sneering at the blonde, hate and confusion emanating from his pores; he wanted answers, just when he thought that the blonde would give him the silence he had wanted before the interrogation, he opened his mouth and spoke.

“I could not let you suffer alone, no matter what wrongs you have committed against everyone, for I am equally capable of such crimes if I was given the reason to do so. Seeing as I have no mask, I am able to speak freely with you, but you are unable to speak freely with me, however I will merit you conversation for as long as you desire it.” Thor replied, voice still managing to echo around the small cell. “Brother... I did not know they would stitch your mouth...” Was the only reply to the last part of the sentence.

Loki sighed, his shoulders rose and fell, though no sound escaped him, it was the only way someone who watched him could tell. Loki wanted nothing more than sleep and to analyse the information he just collected, though with his mind racing, pain numbing his core, sleep still eluded him. All the thoughts running through the maze that was his mind were far from comforting; they made his stomach do back flips, the only way to chase away the bad thoughts and possible get any sleep was if he was forced, in that moment he decided if he could not sleep, Thor would not be allowed to sleep either.

“I just could not let you be alone.” Barely a whisper, but it was said.

Loki’s eyes snapped to the blonde across from him, anger pulsed through his veins at the words, he analysed the previous statement along with what was just said and he wished he could laugh; the malice would drip from his lips like the sweetest juice. His brother was truly thoughtless, even if he had wanted company, which somewhere in the back of his mind told him he did; he wished it wasn’t his boorish brother! 

The desire to keep asking questions pulsed through him, the need to know what seeped through the others veins was overwhelming, if he was supposed to be chained to the other, he needed to know everything. Suffering through years of silence before made him never want to experience that hellish torture again, he had too much time alone with his brain, too much time alone with everything, then he met the Chautari, the thought made him shiver.

Pulling his hands close to his chest, he had to plan the next questions carefully so as to not arouse suspicion, considering he was already suspicious of the others deeper motives to be chained to him other than the fact he was worried that he would feel lonely. He couldn’t think of the right question, so closing his hands and opening them, showing Thor the simple statement in elegant silver script. 

_I know you have a deeper reasoning for wanting to be chained to me, I know for a fact that wouldn’t be chained to me merely for the fact you were worried I was going to be lonely. Otherwise during my last banishment you would’ve being bound to me then too._

He wished he could speak, the silver tongue that could weave lies as smooth as silk was unable to move, he wanted nothing more than to talk, to breathe, to drink. The black haired god decided to keep the conversation going, ignoring the fact it was very much one sided, he was amazed that he was able to use this smidgen of magic truly, then again he didn’t really have to think about using it, only about what to say. 

He held his hands out to Thor, opening and closing them repeatedly as he told how he was powerless, Thor asked questions throughout Loki’s silent tale, somewhere inside him he wondered why Thor asked this, maybe because of the way he was communicating with the blonde. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold walls, if Thor’s eyes shone with pity, he didn’t want to see, he was tired of that emotion, he just wanted to urge into Thor the seriousness of what he was telling him.

They were to be cast onto an unknown terrain, both of them mortal and weak, at a major disadvantage, Odin had basically stripped them of their own essence, who they truly were it was adding insult to injury, truly. He planned to keep his space from his brother, Thor wasn’t the sharpest needle in the haystack so he needed time to process the information Loki had provided, the space provided would allow them time to breathe, however if they were chained right now, the closeness would drive them both to insanity, assuming they weren’t already.

Loki knew he had a lifetime to analyse the thoughts going through his mind, however deciding since his mind was disturbingly clear, unlike before in front of Odin, he decided now was the perfect time to sift through them, and the one thought that caught his attention first was redemption. He was stumped at that word; he did want it on some miniscule scale; however it wasn’t what he wanted most, he shoved that thought to the back of his mind he refused to dwell on it. Deciding instead to revel in the euphoric moment of complete silence in his mind, the moments of utter lucidity where few and far between... usually. 

He dared a peek through a slitted eye, his brother was completely rigid, looking as if he was trying to imitate a rock; evidently something he had ‘said’ had hit him deep, he mentally cheered, and his plan was working. The sooner they were away from Asgard, the sooner Thor would have endure his brothers silence, he would break, like a dam waiting to burst, then Loki would get the answers he sought.

He still cursed his adoptive father, even though the faintest hum of magic crawled through his veins, it still was painful, everything was painful. He was all that was magic, his power consisted of complicated spells, the amount of concentration and patience Loki had put into perfecting his magic, meant naught now, and it made him seethe. Whatever their fate was going to be, it was going to test them beyond anything they could imagine, Loki knew that was for certain. 

“Save your strength brother.” A few simple words revibrated against the walls.

Loki wanted to laugh at his brother’s idiocy, what did he think he was doing? Did he think he was sitting down because he thought it would be fun? It was like thinking the reason he wasn’t talking right now was because he was shy, when it was the simple fact that he couldn’t, because of the silver thread. He was still bound at his hands, his mouth was bound, they might as well have bound all of him so he couldn’t move an inch, he thought in disdain. 

Thor’s words pierced his ears. 

“I will help you in _any_ way I can.”

Loki knew that if the stitches weren’t restricting him from talking and showing his expression, in which a sadistic smirk would’ve decorated his lips as a venomous laugh fell from them. He closed his eyes, a plan forming behind closed lids, if his brother truly meant what he said, as he often did, then away from the prying eyes he knew were watching them on Asgard; he might be able to convince his brother to take off the mask, or at least give it a try, _he should know... he was the one who put the confounded thing on me!_

Most of his powers had being sealed inside of him, the mask held ancient spells binding ones magic, as did the thread that held his lips shut, the All-Father was sadistically cruel, he was still able to communicate, but on a very basic level, Loki was just thankful Thor knew how to read, otherwise all hope would be lost. The silence surrounding them was calm and almost gave him a warm feeling, if it weren’t for how cold it was in the cell and the blue light reflecting, making it look gloomier than it should’ve been.

Hours passed as thoughts flitted through Loki’s mind at a lazy pace, Thor had fallen asleep, and Loki assumed he got bored waiting for Loki to produce more of the elegant silver script. His face was peaceful and amazingly Thor was quite, after Loki had nudged, though it was more of a kick, Thor onto his side, it had stopped his incessant snoring, something he remembered from when things where simpler, when they truly were brothers and friends.

He had thought through many things, including a few plans for when they landed on the unknown planet, they all sounded the same, find water and shelter, it was basic survival skills. He heard a door slam shut, it had being constant rounds of guards, always checking in if Thor and Loki where still there, Loki knew it was probably because they thought he might have escaped, which made him wonder if he really could’ve, they had thrown anything in his pockets away, anything that might’ve aided him, so it was pointless.

Soon there was going to be guards actually coming into the cell, grabbing them both and taking them to where they would be transported, overseen by the All-Father, Frigga and a few others, it was going to be painful, mainly the falling would be painful. He didn’t want to go through that torture again, falling for days that felt like years, not knowing when it’d stop and his body would make an impact on whatever land was he was forced to land on. 

He remembered before, the sensations he didn’t want to feel again, he knew he would have to, prepare for every possibility, the impact of hard earth, the possibility of landing in a mass of water, no land for miles. He gulped, there were so many possibilities it hurt his mind, so many things to prepare for, so many things he hoped Thor could prepare for, for if one of them got hurt on the impact or for any reason, it was going to seriously impact their chances of survival.

Every little thing could impact them in serious ways, a stirring in his stomach knew that something was probably going to happen, the worst thought he could think however is if one of them died on impact and they wound up in the ocean, it would be instantaneous death. He took in a few shallow breathes through his nose, wishing he could just take a giant gulp of air before the challenges he was about to face. A second pair of footsteps, clinking on the stone floor, he knew there were more guards, but they weren’t here to take them away, just to stand outside their cell and make them feel uncomfortable, there to see them squirm, Loki glared fiercely. 

**X-x-X**

_“Brother!” A familiar voice called._

_Thor turned around with record speed, searching for the voice that couldn’t be real, couldn’t be here, yet it was, still calling out to him merrily, the familiar person was walking towards him at a hurried pace, smiling; a pale brow rose at that, where was his brothers muzzle? Why were his old friends with his brother? Smiling? What alternate reality had Loki woven this time? What sort of deception was this?_

_He was knocked from his suspicious thoughts by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his broad shoulders, his brother welcoming him home warmly, it was different; it reminded him of before, before Loki found out about his heritage, before he tried to rule over Midgard. His friends surrounded him then, congratulating him on a well done mission, he didn’t know what the mission was but he was more than happy to smile at his friends and nod, while slowly returning the hug his brother gave him._

_He didn’t even realise the words had slipped from his lips, his friends stopped their questioning and his brother looked at him with a puzzled glance, in fact everyone was looking at him with a perplexed stare, glancing at one another and shrugging._

_“Thor... what on Asgard are you talking about?” Loki’s question cut through the whisperings of their friends._

_“The last thing I remember is that Loki and I were in the Asgardian prisons and he couldn’t talk; he was wearing a mask that restricted such things, it was put on when he tried to overthrow Midgard, and failed.” Thor stated calmly._

_“Brother... I think you need to have your head checked, maybe you’ve been hit, because I have not being to Midgard, **ever..**.” Loki advised, putting his hand in-between Thor’s shoulder blades and ushered him through the crowd of friends._

_Thor was dumbfounded, he didn’t even remember standing on the Bifrost, his brothers hand never leaving his back, green eyes full of concern for him. He stopped in his tracks when they were in the safety of their home, he grabbed Loki and pulled him into a crushing hug, feeling the smaller being in his arms gave him a warmth in his chest he couldn’t place, but he had missed the feeling of his brother near him._

_Loki patted his back and Thor smiled at him, knowing the other would be worried he let him examine him, he laughed when his brother gave him a suspicious look when he found no sign of injury, he patted Loki on the back just as his brother had done to him before. He heard his brother mutter something about wishing to study more in the library, he said goodbye to his brother and retired to his room._

_Sleep came quickly to Thor, after he had bathed for he smelt as if he had being out for weeks on a planet where the sun was on him constantly. He felt a cold hand on his cheek and woke, foreheads colliding with the other persons head, blinking away the sleep from his blue eyes, he noticed the familiar outline and glowing green eyes of his brother, he was sitting very close, Thor raised an eyebrow in the dark, shaking his head as he moved to a comfortable sitting position._

_“Brother, what’re you doing in my room? I know it’s not because you had a nightmare, you outgrew that quite a while back.” Thor whispered seriously, wishing he could see his brothers face clearly._

_“That is not why I have invaded your sleeping quarters; I need to talk to you about something serious...” Loki stated, suddenly the candle beside his bed was lit. “You said something about me wearing a mask binding my ability to speak, that and I apparently tried to overthrow Midgard... Why would you say such preposterous things?”_

_Thor’s face scrunched up, thinking about the right way to answer Loki’s questions, it was if all the memories he held never happened, his brothers deceiving ways had never happened. “Loki, Brother, did you know that you are descendant from Frost Giants?” He asked; it was going to answer the question Loki had asked, or at least give Thor an insight on how much to tell him._

_“No...” Loki gulped, his eyes growing wider._

_Thor saw it then, his calculating eyes taking in the question, the possibilities of it before he was suddenly against the wall, a blue skinned arm holding him up, a long fingered hand crushing his windpipe. Blue eyes met savage red ones, and he knew this was not good, his brother was unpredictable, ruthless and powerful, especially so in his true form. He had loved the true colours of his brother, the intricate markings that showed his heritage, however this person standing before him, he hardly recognised, could hardly trust._

_The hand around his jugular decreased a little, letting him suck in a gulp of air before being brought close to the others face, blue lips curled into a predatory smile. The scenery behind Loki changed rapidly, morphing into a black wasteland of sand, grey waters could be seen lapping at the shore, Thor gulped, the hand around his windpipe had increased slightly, and the predatory smile was still plastered on his face._

_The prey knew then when their last seconds where approaching them, when the last thing they would see, would be the unblinking eyes of their captor the animalistic gleam reflected in their own eyes. Thor blinked and noticed Loki was holding the mask that bound him, the sadistic smile growing wider and the delight in the scarlet eyes growing, the pressure on his jugular turned into a spear of ice cutting through him._

_Freezing him slowly, he would’ve screamed if the ice hadn’t frozen the blood in his veins, his voice in his throat. As if he could look onto the scene where he died, he watched as Loki dropped his frozen body as if it was nothing, shattering into a million discarded pieces, walking over them and towards the ocean._

Blue eyes snapped open, looking around wildly and seeing his brother staring at the blue reflective door keeping them inside. He took in a few deep breathes before putting his head in his large, calloused hands, shallow breathes as he tried to analyse the dream. All he could gather from it was; if he ever let Loki loose of the things that kept him silent and at bay, he, Loki, would have Thor’s life, his body left on a desolate planet covered in dark sand with grey waves crashing at the shores hungrily. 

He shivered, breathing still shallow, he wished for the old brother he remembered, the one who didn’t care so much about who he was descended from, the one who hugged him warmly when he saw him. Reality came crashing upon him, he would never get that brother back, the baby brother who was once afraid of stories, the brother who had nightmares and would sneak into his bed; he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes but refused to let them escape.

Reality was indeed a cruel mistress, but nothing he couldn’t overcome, he knew he would have to have his wits about him when alone on an unknown planet with his brother, with Loki, who was as far as everyone else considered, insane. A memory fled past his eyes, it was from when they were both younger. He, Thor, much younger but not much different in the way of antics, the one who went out for thrills in his youth, taking risks that were deemed nothing but the foolish antics of an eager and thoughtless young god, attempting to measure up to his father’s shadow, his legacy.

He had been hurled a hundred feet, give or take, the vicious creature had clamped its razor-sharp teeth around his shoulder, sinking in until skin popped, and bones broke and cracked, leaving him as a bleeding, barely conscious heap on the floor. He remembered his brother’s look of determination, casting a spell to distract the beast, the look he gave the beast said that none would harm his flesh and blood so long as he stood beside him.

Thor laughed sourly, memories were truly realities antidote. 

His brother looked peaceful, but he knew, in that mind, a thousand thoughts where raging, wanting to be acknowledge, just like his own mind. He wished for nothing more than to reach out and let his brother know that he was there for him, but he had told him it before and he caught the humour glimmering in the other’s eyes, it was pointless, he had sentenced himself to this hell for a lost cause.

He had bound himself to his brother, to face this hell to show that he cared about him, that maybe he would be able to bring back the Loki he so loved, to show the other he was not alone. It was foolish of him, yet he still couldn’t bring himself to give up on his brother just yet.

**X-x-X**

He knew the other had gained consciousness when he heard the shallow breathing, the slightest hitch of breath before it became regular. He was staring at the screen, the door, whatever he called it, was still a blue reflective panel that kept them in, and as the guards on the outside of it would’ve done so too. He heard the sound of more approaching boots, these ones heavier than the last and he knew it was time; this was when they were to be collected, to be shown to where the All-Father waited to bind them together with magic, to send them to an unknown terrain. 

He watched as the panel disappeared and guards grabbed him by the upper arms, walking him out carefully as if he could just slip through their tight hold, Loki noticed that only one man ushered Thor out, a hand on his shoulder as they walked through the extravagant gilded halls, setting an amusing contrast in the mood, as if they were to be happy for this joyous occasion, as if the halls themselves were trying to lull them into a false sense of security that exuded comfort, even if they where to banished, like nothing more than flies, foolishly getting caught in the spiders web.

The clicking of shoes on the marbled floor was the only sound to be heard, leaving everyone to their thoughts. Loki pushed away memories that sprung in his mind as they passed familiar hallways, they weren’t important, he cursed his luck and clarity of mind as of late, trepidations ran through his mind, the dread of what he was about to face weighing him down.

Loki let his mind wander, then before he knew it, he was standing there with Thor next to him, before the All-Father; surrounded by light, covered in gold and white, looking as if were an angel, coming to save them. He mentally chuckled at that; the All-Father was no Angel, he cared not for his adopted son or his real son, the man was truly a lunatic, he had delved into madness, the smile that graced the man’s lips as they approached , Loki guessed had more to do with insanity, then to see his sons.

“Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson, you are to be cast out, barely more than a mortal in the garb of gods, sent to wherever you may land.” The All-Fathers voice echoed around the hall, people noticeably shivering. 

Loki had winced at Odin’s words, he was used to his father, albeit adopted, announcing that he was considered one of them, yet when he spoke of his true father, it had cut something deep within him. He looked up to see the All-Father and Thor looking at him with dumbfounded expressions, he placed what would be an expression close to a smile on his face covered in a layer of ice, even if the mask covered the stitches biting into his lips as his mouth curved, a definite antithesis. He didn’t hear anything after the All-Father told everyone to leave exempting a few certain people, everyone else filed out, leaving Thor, Loki, Odin, a few guards and Frigga.

“I will give you an hour, to say your goodbyes.” The All-Father said, walking over to Thor and ushering him away from where Loki could hear.

_Obviously, Odin is still going to give Thor a chance to pull out from this mistake. It’s a joke to give us an hour to say our goodbyes, Thor will have many a friend come and tell him to rethink his decision, others will come and wish him luck. However, I guess this is another torture I must face, watching as people who care about him come and wish him luck while shooting me looks that could kill._ He thought bitterly, it was going to be a challenge; he could ignore the looks, though he would know that they’re being sent to him, hoping he would suddenly combust into flames.

He watched as Odin stood next to Thor, while people were let in, to give him their wishes, he turned away, standing there in the middle of the vast room, looking down at the shackles which were around his wrist, guards standing close to him as if he would run away. They released the chains from his ankles, but he wasn’t going to run, he had no power left, he was practically a mortal, soon to be thrown to a merciless planet which he didn’t know, nothing to protect him from any dangers he faced.

His thoughts where cut short when a hand was placed on his shoulder, emerald eyes observed the hand before they connected with the persons eyes who owned the appendage. His adoptive mother’s soft eyes, looking at him with worry, he looked down at her with sorrow, he was only just a little taller than her, her blonde hair styled elegantly on top of her head, her gold dress with a thin material that trailed up her neck covered in small crystals, reflecting the light in the room.

He felt a layer of ice around his heart being stripped off suddenly, his mother’s worried face staring at him, even if she was just his adoptive mother, he would always consider her his true mother, and it hurt him to see her looking at him with such worry. Loki wished he could tell her how sorry he was, for this predicament he got Thor into.

“My son, you may be adopted but I will always consider you a true son of mine.” Frigga stated, giving Loki a serious look.

He wished then he could talk, apologise for this, not only was his mother about to lose one son, she was going to lose two, she would have to watch as they were cast into exile. He looked at her, showing all the remorse he could for the situation she was about to face, for the situation he had caused, for the suffering he was about to cause her. Loki felt his eyes widen when she smiled a sad smile at him, leading him over to a cluster of chairs.

She ushered him to sit, after she did, her elegant dress casting rainbows everywhere from the sunlight hitting it through the window. She smiled at him, a true smile, and no hint of sadness on her face; she was the goddess of fertility, always beautiful. He suspected that even though she was distant from anything to do with the court, she was always present and she had talked to Odin, maybe to request one last time to talk to her sons.

“I know you have already come to this conclusion, but I did talk to the All-Father, to have time to talk to you and Thor, I couldn’t let you boys go and never talk to you again.” She placed a hand on his shoulder again, a smile still gracing her face. “I know you and Thor will survive, however it will be hard. You will face many hardships, everything you know and believe will be challenged, it will show you the difference between who you think you are, and who you truly are.”

He breathed through his nose, processing what his mother had said, knowing she was correct; it still didn’t make it any easier to hear, because it meant he would be lucky to see his mother again. He felt a tear slowly slide down his cheek, a cool track from the tear left on his cheek, he was grateful when Frigga kissed his cheek, getting rid of the trace of the tear, he was grateful for his mother.

“I do not believe that everything you have done was done in insanity, but you had a deeper motive... maybe one day you can tell me what your true motives were. I must say I am proud of many things you’ve done, there are other things I am not so proud of, but you know what they are.” Frigga stated seriously, giving Loki another kiss on the cheek and putting a hand on his shoulder, showing support, offering kindness.

Nodding in understanding, he saw what appeared to be the last of Thor’s well-wishers, Thor nodding and watching as they walked out, the doors shutting behind them before Odin and Thor turned around, walking towards them. Loki turned his face to the impassive mask he always wore, the man in gold and his brother without his armour before him, neither looking at him but at Frigga. Watching as she stood, making her way over to her Thor, pulling him into a tight hug, Loki heard soft sobs escape from her as Thor’s strong arms enclosed around her.

Odin placed a hand on Frigga and Thor’s shoulders, ignoring Loki, leaving him to watch an intimate family moment, he was an outcast, to make him feel worse about the dilemma he had found himself in, and had unwittingly dragged Thor into as well. They turned around simultaneously and looked at him; he knew the emotionless face was in place, just staring back at them, expressionless, his jade eyes not giving away any emotion lurking beneath the surface.

A guard stepped close, connecting a chain through a small hook on the top of his right handcuff, he felt the familiar hum of magic come from Odin as the chain melted onto the cuff, and he knew no matter what they did, the chain or shackle wouldn’t come off him no matter how hard he tried. Loki watched as the same guard secured Thor’s wrists with the same type of handcuffs, the chain connected to the left cuff, the same hum of magic flitted through the air as everything was connected in place.

They were now chained together; the chain may have given them at least five feet in between them, but he felt the tug, the knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do anything without considering the chain and the person he was connected too. They walked along a bridge towards where the Bifrost Bridge was Frigga and Odin leading the way, walking with purpose as Loki and Thor followed, slowly in step with each other, guards on either side of them and behind them, as they went through the doors.

Heimdall looked at them with an unreadable expression on his dark face; he then nodded to all that entered the place where he stood guard, watching for anything that could potentially attack Asgard. Loki observed with interest as something passed between Heimdall and Odin, a silent word, he looked at the Asgardians golden eyes; he knew of the others extrasensory powers and knew his loyalty was to Odin, and it was strong. He remembered when he, Thor and their friends asked for access to visit Jotunhiem, requesting that he keep it a secret, he did, but his loyalty to Odin was stronger than whatever Thor would be granted. 

They moved towards the Bifrost, Odin ushered them forward, grabbing the chain and saying something, oblivious to what it was because it was just lips moving, no sound escaping. Suddenly Odin had a staff in his hands, it had appeared out of nowhere, it was tapped against their chain and suddenly they were hurled into a portal, black and gold magic cascaded around them, the feeling of falling, as if he would fall through this black and gold hole forever, it created another disturbing contrast he didn’t wish to dwell on.

He was reminded of the times when he was younger, his father was angry at them and pointed his long staff towards them and Loki would hide behind Thor, weakly and in vain as if it would save him from the wrath of the All-Father. He shook his head as he noticed the still falling state of him and his brother, the agony of no scenery, just black and gold around them, making it feel as if they were going to keep falling until the end of the universe itself.

Thor’s face was discoloured with a look of absolute panic and worry, looking as if he was just biting back a scream, limbs flailing wildly, desperate to grab onto anything in vain. Loki knew not to scream, for they would be captured by the unforgiving wind, it wouldn’t stop the perpetual freefall he would have to endure, he shivered at the thought as his arms were being pulled every which way by his brothers erratic movements, eternally grateful that they hadn’t chained his ankles together, _that would’ve being a pain,_ Loki thought softly.

A hand grabbed a chipped cuff of his armour that he was still left with, seemingly dissolving with the others touch; he was pulled forcefully towards Thor, as if he weighed nothing more than an newborn infant, he was forcefully cradled into Thor’s thick neck, obviously uncaring of the wrath Loki would force upon the other later. He protested the others hold on him, struggling and silently growling at the others strong grip on him, his brother was apparently weak in mentally, however not physically, but still with the body of a mortal, he was stronger than Loki.

Loki increased his protests at being held against the other as he saw the ground coming up fast, too fast for him to protect himself or move out of Thor’s grasp. Loki knew serious damage was imminent as his emerald eyes widened and they landed hard, a serrated rock cutting into his shoulder and down his chest, Thor was cut on his shoulder and left hip, Thor’s body offered minimal protection as the breath was stolen from his lungs, cursing the fact that the stitches that bound his mouth and the muzzle which made it harder, could not contain his moment of weakness.

A rock offering one last jarring impact as they skidded to a halt, he struggled out of the others grip, rolling away as far as the chain would let him, struggling to regain his breath, sweat beading down his forehead, a warm substance running down his shoulder, he knew was blood. Then something he didn’t expect to hear, the sound of crashing waves, made him crawl on hands and knees, dragging Thor a little to the edge of a sheer cliff, below was a beach, the dark grey ocean thrashing the shore, looking as if it was melting the sand away. 

Bile collected at the back of his throat, and if he could he would’ve vomited at that moment, but the stitches and muzzle made that all but impossible, so he swallowed it back, feeling a wave of dizziness crash against him as he looked at the dark sea, crashing against the shore, and further on jagged rocks, interestingly it did melt away the sandy shore but not the rocks. He concluded that the water was too acidic, undrinkable and if they were to ever touch it, they would melt and die.

He looked over his shoulder to the broken mass that was his brother; he was unconscious no doubt, he sat against a jagged rock, near the one they landed against, deciding to study his own bloodied shoulder before darkness consumed him. Emerald eyes studied the almost black blood seeping steadily from the wound that was once his shoulder, using his good arm, he reached up and put pressure against the wound, hissing at the contact, there was small rocks and any manner of things in there and on his hands, the wound would fester, and he would eventually succumb to a painful death when the infection hit his bloodstream.

Noting he still wore his jacket, he thought about ripping it, making a temporary makeshift bandage, but it was useless, he wouldn’t be able to wrap it around his shoulder and chest without help, help he refused to ask for. Shaking his head, midnight black hair flying around him, he stopped and looked at the sky, dark clouds up too high to potentially threaten to rain littered the sky, slowly he looked down, the tree’s were an odd shade of grey, if he didn’t know any better he would think they were in Svartalfhiem, however they weren’t, this was uncharted terrain, at least to him, for he never saw it on any map he had studied.

A sharp throb echoed through his chest, his hand returning to the wound to stop the stream of blood, he knew he probably had another wound on his upper leg, for he could feel it, however he assumed it wasn’t weeping as much blood as the one on his shoulder. The different shades of grey of the trees clashed with the dark green colour of the leaves, another contrast to laugh at, for it meant the world looked like death, yet things could survive here. He knew madness would consume him quickly, he would relish it, for being on a planet that seeped death from its very pours, and it would be the only way to stay sane.

Hunger and thirst would be the things that would make the descent into madness that much quicker, even though he had gone many months without it before, his body was that of a god last time, this time, it was frail and very mortal. _How could I forget, there is also the very high risk of infection, especially on a wound such as this..._ He thought bitterly, that would affect every part of him. 

Picking up a rock, he leaned over, making calculations into the dirt covered ground before another wave of pain coursed through him, throwing the rock of the cliff, he leaned back against the large rock, closing his eyes, listening and waiting for the splash of the rock into the ocean, he failed to hear Thor try to rise and then fall. A splash, then his head fell against his injured shoulder as darkness consumed him fully.

 

**X-x-X**

**Author's Note:**

> My fall will be for you,   
> My love will be in you,  
> If you be the one to cut me,  
> I will bleed forever.
> 
> That's a clue for the next chapter (: Kudos to you if you figure it out.
> 
> If there's anything wrong with this chapter... I am so sorry, I read this over, thrice and edited...


End file.
